3.3 -10 million youth in the US are exposed to community, peer, parental intimate partner violence (IPV) and dating violence. There is evidence that such exposures have negative health effects on youth and that these effects may be cumulative. The study purpose is to test theoretically derived relationships between the types and levels of exposure to and experiences of violence and physical, behavioral and mental health outcomes in young (middle-school aged) teens. This population is uniquely vulnerable to the effects of violence, and may also be most receptive to intervention. Specific aims are: 1) to determine relationships between experiences of exposure and witnessing community, peer and IPV violence and physical health; 2) to determine if there is a relationship between the experiences of exposure and witnessing violence and mental health 3) to determine the strength and nature of relationships among youth's exposure to violence and behavioral outcomes; 4) to identify adaptive and maladaptive coping responses as a mediator between exposure to violence and health; and 5) to test moderation effects of gender and maturation on coping responses. [unreadable] [unreadable]